The First: Skydive
by Kashito91
Summary: When a certain white mouse goes insane with boredom; a secret will come out


Catastrophic boredom had descended over Chicago. The city had shut down and everyone had gone. The place was a ghost town and no-one felt it harder then the Biker Mice from Mars.

"Vinine, stop trying to run up the walls! You won't be able to pull it off." Throttle sighed as he channel-surfed. There was nothing on the tube, and it was slowly making the tan mouse wilt like a flower in the heat of summer.

"Throttle, do you have any idea how much adrenaline I've got coursing through my studly bod?" The white mouse practically screamed as Modo came in carrying an armful of jeans he'd just cleaned. "If I don't do something awesome, I'm gonna explode!" Modo chuckled softly as he put away the jeans with his tail. "Take it easy, Vinnie. Think about this as a holiday; especially with Limburger out of the picture for a while."

Later that afternoon, Throttle, who by now was ready to explode from Vinnie's whining, headed over to the Last Chance Garage; the home of their good friend Charley Davidson. As he rolled in, he spied Charley underneath a very unstable looking Ford Territory; but things weren't what they seemed whenever it came to Charley's workshop. As the tan mouse strolled over, Charley slid out from underneath the Ford and stood up; her bones cracking as she stretched.

"Long day, huh Charley-girl?" The tan mouse asked her as he caught her. She'd nearly fallen over from the bloodrush she'd gotten from getting up too fast. "Yeah... Had 3 Harleys come in that looked so bashed up, it was hard to tell if they were road legal or not, then this." The human pointed to the Ford. "Bloody thing hasn't had a service since the owners bought it. Ugh, I'll be so happy to have a shower...". Throttle could see why. There was oil smeared EVERYWHERE on her, even in her hair!

"You get going, Charley-girl, I'll clean up out here." Charley didn't protest as she trudged up the stairs to the second floor. As Throttle made a start, he spied a brightly coloured poster sitting on Charley's desk. He wouldn't have paid much attention to it, had he not picked up the words "sky diving" on the poster in big, red letters.

After Throttle finished, he sauntered over and looked at the ad. The rates seemed reasonable, it certainly sounded like something they'd enjoy, except possibly Modo. He was so engrossed in the flyer, he didn't hear Charley come down the stairs. "Just what are you looking at, Tan and fuzzy?" Throttle looked up, then chuckled softly. "I think I just found a way to cure Vinnie's boredom." He held up the flyer as he spoke.

Charley was in open mouthed shock. "No way... no way, not that! Do you have any idea how much he'll be begging for repeat sky dives?" At this, Throttle flinched; he hadn't thought of Vinnie wanting to REPEAT the experience! "umm... no?" Charley glowered at the tan mouse standing in front of her. "He'll want it every year for his birthday, you know..." Throttle facepalmed, but behind his hand was a sinister grin.

"I know, Charley-girl; but I swear, it'll only be the once. Please? I just need that white furred fuck to get all the adrenaline out of his system. Otherwise, he'll drive us all insane! You know its gonna happen!" Throttle wailed; in a very uncharacteristic moment of desperation. After weighing up the possibilities, Charley eventually conceded, and Throttle high-tailed it out of the garage before she could change her mind.

Three weeks later, the martian trio were in a very odd position: strapped into an aeroplane, which was circling at 12,000 feet above the ground. The atmosphere was tense, to say the least. Vinnie was nearly bouncing around in joy! Modo, on the other hand; was curled up in the very rear of the plane; his arm cannon pointed squarely at Throttle; his one eye glowing ominously as if to say: "when we get back, I will slaughter you". Throttle smirked; this was going to be fun.

Then came in the tutors; all three had been saved by the bros a week or two before, so they were eager to repay them for saving their lives. Cassandra; who was 6', 0'' with flaming red hair; Narelle; who was 5' 6'', with a firey attitude and black hair; and Sheena; 6' 7'' with blonde hair, and a brain!

All three bros were stunned speechless when they saw that the girls was all in skin tight suits; despite the fact there was absolutely nothing showing. "Alright, boys; this is it. Vinnie; you're gonna be with Sheena; Throttle, you're going with Narelle and Modo; you're coming with me!" Cass said, a sly smirk on her face. Vinnie unbuckled himself as soon as Cass had finished her schpiel and bounded over to Sheena, his eyes filled with joy at the idea of jumping out. Modo, however, was still curled up in the corner, his arm cannon fluctuating between the cockpit; Throttle and Cass.

"Please, please, don't do this to me, Cassie..." Modo whimpered softly. The 5 of them had only just discovered that Modo was terrified of heights; hence his change in posture the moment he found out about them leaping out of the plane. It had confused his bros to no end until they figured it out; when they reached their altitude and he curled up even tighter. Of course; his bros had laughed, but the grey mouse quickly shut them up by threatening to weld their lips together with his arm cannon; the atmosphere in the plane suddenly considerably more frosty then before.

"Modo; you're gonna be fine!" Cassie said as Sheena and Narelle helped Vinnie and Throttle suit up. "This is nothing more then a more interactive version of your landing here on Earth, and no, you're not going to crash into the scoreboard!" Cassie laughed as she saw Modo blush bright red, then let out a soft chuckle of his own, his bros smirking at the joke. "Trust Cassie-girl, Modo. She'll keep ya safe, I know it!" Throttle said as Sheena gave him an innocent; yet extremely dirty check over; the tan mouses muscles defined perfectly through the suits.

"Thanks Throttle!" Cass beamed as she began to strap Modo to her. To say this was a chance of a lifetime was an understatement. All three girls had wanted the mice; but fortunately, they were smart enough to hide it in various ways... from the guys. Charley had spied THAT look in their eyes one day, and the gossiping commenced. All three were head over heels in love and lust with them and the crazy talk that transpired was legendary. To think it had all transpired in under 2 weeks.

Once finished; all three girls felt slim tails wind around their waists. After the girls suppressed the shiver of enjoyment of being so close to such gods of mice, Throttle and Sheena waddled over and opened the door. At this; Cass immediately heard the soft whimper coming from her big, grey teddy bear as he watched as Vinnie and Narelle waddled over and leapt out the door; a loud "AAAAAAHHOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!" coming from Vinnie. Throttle and Modo looked at each other, then shook their heads. Adrenaline was nice; but not at the unsafe levels Vinnie wanted.

Throttle and Sheena went next; but, just before they jumped out; Sheena winked to Cass, then leapt out with Throttle. Modo looked at Cass questioningly. "Cassie, what was that all about?" The big grey tank asked in confusion as he saw Cass pull out a remote. "I'm sorry, Modo... They said it was the only way to get you out of the plane..." Cass clicked the remote, and the moment Modo heard it; he nearly went crazy: Polka music. The most evil thing his ears had ever heard in all his days! Immediately, he went to shoot the speakers; but then he remembered he couldn't as he'd burst the plane's skin. He moved to take control of the plane, but he remembered that, the way he was; he'd crash it.

His bros were devious bastards indeed, and at this moment; Modo absolutely hated them. There was only one option left, and he hated it. After muttering a quick prayer, he took a deep breath, summoned his courage and leapt out of the plane, screaming in sheer fright as he plummeted down.

The sense of weightlessness shocked the grey mouse to his core. Below him was spread the countryside of Chicago. He was only just able to make out the lines for the major roads as he and Cassie plummeted down. The grey mouse made sure he was spread out as much as possible. He knew that a larger area meant slower fall time; but Cassie was having none of him. She forced Modo to close up the gaps, to make himself as streamlined as possible. It worked; they accelerated massively; trying to catch up with their friends; Modo screaming the whole time.

Deep, deep, DEEP down; Modo admitted he was enjoying himself a little. His fear of heights was like the fear of a roller coaster: its scary when you hop on, but once you got into the swing of things, it was fun. He stopped screaming, because his voice had begun to hurt; his eye watching the ground slowly come closer and closer. A gentle smile began to form on the grey muzzle; his tail loosening around Cassie's waist as a sign of his slowly accumulating confidence. Cassie tried speaking to him; but the roar of the wind drowned her out completely.

Ten thousand feet later; Cassie gave Modo three squeezes. Fortunately; despite his fear induced panic, he had listened to the safety guide. Three squeezes was the signal for the main parachute to be deployed. He slowly tucked his arms by his sides, then kept his legs straight as the giant, red parachute exploded above their heads; the wind noise cutting off significantly. Cassie let out a whoop of sheer joy as her own adrenaline rush began to wear off. "How was that, big guy?" Poor Cassie had to yell in Modo's ear, just to get him to understand her.

"It was scary at first!" Modo roared back as they began scouring the field they were supposed to land in. "But, it got more and more fun as time went on!" Cassie was sporting a grin a mile wide. "See! I TOLD you this would be fun!" Cassie said with a laugh as she managed to not only find the field, but the other two mice who leapt out before them! Cassie carefully steered the parachute closer to the little group before them; their four friends waving ecstatically at seeing them come down. "Modo, listen to me, ok? We're gonna hit the deck running, because otherwise, this bitch will drag us all over the place, ok?" Cassie yelled in his ear as the just passed under 100 feet.

Modo replied with a visible nod as he prepared for the landing he'd have to make. The ground beneath them was moving faster and faster, then... THUMP! Modo began running as Cassie curled her legs up, so they wouldn't tangle with the grey mouse's. The parachute slowly came down behind them. The thin grey tail maintained a tight grip on Cassie's waist, so she didn't go sailing away. She pulled at the chords connecting the pack to the chute as Modo slowed down "Ohh, thanks Modo! You did that perfectly!" Cassie said as Modo stopped completely; her hands grabbing at the fabric for the parachute. "Heh, thanks, Cassie... I was just hoping I didn't break something..." Modo let the sentence die as he came to a stop; Cassie climbing off his back.

He spied his two bros nearly 100 feet away; so, being the gentlemouse he was, the grey tank scooped Cassie into his arms, and carried her over to where her four friends stood. Upon arriving; Modo burst out in hysterical laughter. A very large wet-spot had appeared on the front of Vinnie's jeans; the trail, suspiciously, not going past his crotch. "Oh, Momma; what happened to him?" The grey mouse enquired as the three girls went off to gossip. The tan mouse raised an eyebrow, then shook his head. "You really have to ask?" A loud chuckle came from the tan furred leader. "He loved it so much, he creamed his jeans!" By now both tan and grey mice were rolling around on the ground, clutching their sides, as they watched Vinnie try to make the stain vanish from the denim; the smouldering look in his eyes saying: "I am going to kill you if you don't stop laughing."

A flash caught their attention as all three girls had pulled out a portable camera each. Two quick flashes followed as all three girls grinned wickedly at Vinnie. "These will look excellent in my wallet..." Narelle said wickedly. "Or... in Charley's room!" The three girls ran off as fast as they could as the now pissed white mouse gave chase, determined to destroy their cameras.


End file.
